


Я влюбилась в плохого парня

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Эрза Скарлет умудрилась влюбиться в "плохиша" Лаксуса. Что ждёт гильдию?





	Я влюбилась в плохого парня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Fall In Love With a Bad Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529496) by BellowD. 

Мы с возлюбленным отдыхали на пляже отдалённого атолла* и любовались закатом. Это ведь так прекрасно — наблюдать за тем, как солнце медленно целует море. Я положила голову на плечо любимого и украдкой бросила на него взгляд. Любимый улыбался, и моё сердце дрогнуло. Затем он посмотрел на меня и прошептал:

— Я скоро вернусь. Возьму только пляжное покрывало, чтобы мы могли прилечь.

Я кивнула и проводила его взглядом. Прошло несколько минут, но он до сих пор не пришёл, и я решила отправиться за ним в наш летний домик.

Когда я вошла, в комнате внезапно погас свет. Пытаясь в панике нащупать выключатель, но всё-таки довольно быстро отыскав его и включив свет, я с беспокойством обнаружила, что любимого нигде не было. Вскоре зазвонил мой мобильник, и я, посмотрев на имя вызываюшего, нажала «ответить».

— Привет, ты где? Я сейчас нахожусь в нашем доме, но тебя не вижу.

— Дорогая, не волнуйся, я рядом. Не могла бы ты вернуться на наше место? Буду ждать тебя там, — он повесил трубку.

Когда я вернулась, то увидела его сидящим на пляже и смотрящим в сторону моря. Я села рядом.

— Могу я кое-что спросить у тебя? — обратился он ко мне.

— Конечно.

Он опустился на одно колено и вытащил из кармана шорт маленькую бархатную коробочку. На секунду у меня даже перехватило дыхание, когда я поняла, что он собирался спросить.

— Эрза Скарлет, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Я протянула ему левую руку.

— Да, Лаксус, выйду.

Он одел кольцо на мой безымянный палец. Это было так трогательно. Лаксус взял меня на руки, и я поцеловала его. Наш поцелуй длился несколько минут, пока мы оба не почувствовали нехватку воздуха.

— Я люблю тебя, Эрза, и сделаю всё, чтобы ты была счастлива.

Его нежный голос заставлял меня таять. Как же я обожала его романтическую натуру.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

И затем мы снова слились в горячем поцелуе.

**Author's Note:**

> *атолл — коралловый остров кольцеобразной формы (прим.пер.).


End file.
